Don't die the remake
by doc boy
Summary: this fic is a re make of don't die. i decided to make it because don't die is my most sucsesful story. so idecided to make a re make. i hope you like it... please leave reviews... thank you...
1. Chapter 1

Don't die-the remake

I do not own Ben 10

The original story of don't die has basically always and still is my most successful story. So I decided to make a remake for it. I hope you like it…=)

Ben and Gwen were walking in the vine filled room looking for Azmuth, when all of a sudden…

"Wild vines!" yelled Ben as the vines came to life and attacked them. Ben began to shoot the vines with his laser gun. One of them came close to him and was about to eat him.

"Ben, look out!" cried his cousin Gwen, pushing him out of the way and making the vine take her instead. She knew she doomed. But she knew it was worth it if it would save Ben and the universe…

When Ben got up and saw his cousin was in trouble he cried out:

"Gwen! Goin' hero!" he said as he span the dial of the omintrix as Myax said:

"Ben no! The self destruct will accelerate!"

"I-DON'T-CARE!!" yelled Ben as he slammed down the dial of the omnitrix, desparate to save his cousin from death. He ran towards the escaping vines…

"Ben!..." cried out Gwen in distress.

"Hang on! I'm comin'!" the vines have just gone into the hatch in the ground with Gwen inside…

"NO!" yelled Ben as four arms as the vines released him and he ran towards the hatch trying to break it open… after a few seconds of struggling, four arms managed to creek open the hatch. He flung it open and seemed to be stuck that way. He got into the small underground room and saw something that would scare him for the rest of his life:

The dammed vine was 'chewing' over Gwen's body…

"Why you little… SON OF A BITCH!..." yelled for arms as he grabbed the vine, and rubbed the red spike sticking out of his elbow and scarped it against the vine, trying to tear it off. After about a minute of struggling, Ben managed to cut it off and he grabbed it as the vine fell off its own neck. Ben grabbed the jaw and opened it. inside he saw Gwen badly injured… she was full of blood, scratches, bruises, wounds and one arm was broken…

"oh Gwen…" sighed Ben as he took her body out of the vine's jaw and dropped it on the floor. Next her climbed out through the hole of where the hatch was and once outside, he gently laid her on the ground as the watch finaly timed out…

Ben looked at his dying cousin with pain, sorrow, loss and fear in his eyes… he was afraid that his cousin was dying… and it made him feel terrible… but why did it make feel so bad? He and Gwen hated each other… then again they had their good times though… like when she taught him how to dance a mere week earlier… oh that was so fun… he said it was gross to him… it wasn't; he lying. Lying to avoid telling her the truth. The truth about how he felt about her… he didn't only like her or love her as a friend or cousin… no… he had a much stronger feeling within him. Greater than any other he ever felt… he always asked himself what it was… but now that Gwen was dying or maybe even already dead, he now knew what that feeling was… it was a feeling of love… not just cousin love… it was romance love… he now also realized that he had this feeling within him for a very long time. As far as he can remember actually… but now it was too late to confess… because she's gone forever… he decided to do one more thing with her: he decided to kiss her… so he leant closer and closer towards her lips and laid a soft passionate kiss on them and once done Ben whispered into her ears;

"I love you Gwen… I always did and I always will… I will never forget you and I will always treasure and cherish our relationship and happy memories… I'm just sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you this sooner… I love you Gwen…" said Ben as he laid one more kiss on Gwen's lips and then detached his lips from hers and straightened out and sat there looking at her… he felt the tears beginning to rise to his eyes and they suddenly burst out without any control whatsoever…

"_Gwen… ohoohhh Gwen… why did you leave me?... I love you too much… what did I do to deserve this?... whhahhahht…" _sobbed Ben into his palms as he continued to cry… little did he know that one of his tears dripped onto Gwen's shirt and landed right where the center of her heart was… once it got soaked into her shirt and skin, a miracle happened… Gwen was waking up! She sat up and looked at her crying cousin… she felt happy and sad at the same time… she felt happy because she was now alive again and that Ben was actually crying because of her demise and that he actually cared for her. Another thing that made her happy, was that he actually loved her… she too had loved him but did not have the guts to tell him. But now he did and she had to do the same… she embraced him in a warm and loving and thankful hug and kissed him on the cheek and whispered with great emotion of happiness, love and relief:

"thank you Ben… sigh… thank you so much… for what you did… I love you too Ben… I love you with all my heart and I will never stop loving you no matter what… you are the love of my life Ben…" she finished and kissed him on the cheek again, while all of this caught Ben off guard.

"Gwen! You're alive!... what happened?'

"I heard your little speech and it really touched me… and when your tear drop dropped right into my heart and was what was needed to bring my soul back into my body… you saved my life Ben…" said Gwen and sighed happily as Ben sighed as well…

"I'm glad to hear that Gwen… and I'm so glad to hear you love me back…" said Ben happily.

"You're very welcome Ben. You're very welcome…"

To be continued…

Well there you have it a remake to don't die. Did you like it did you did like? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 Vilgax attacks

Chapter 2 Vilgax attacks

Ben and Gwen were still hugging each other lovingly. When all of a sudden there was a big explosion outside and the gang ran out to see what happened. It was Vilgax and he wanted the Omnitrix…

"THE OMNITRIX! **NOW!**" he said grinding his teeth and making a fist as his army of drones has approached and one of them fired towards Gwen's direction but Ben knocked her out of the way, dropping her to the ground as he said:

"Look out!" and the laser been has hit a rock instead of them.

"Thanks Ben… you saved my life… again…" said Gwen as she kissed Ben on the lips and got up to continue to fight as Ben mumbled:

"you're welcome…' and smiled with a goofy look on his face which lasted only a few seconds as he shook his head out of his trance and got up to continue the fight against Vilgax and his army of robots. He took his laser gun and started to fire. But all of a sudden Vilgax took out a huge laser gun as big as the Hubble telescope and was about to fire… if that beam would have hit Ben, then he would be finished… Ben was so petrified he couldn't move… Gwen saw what was about to happen and she had to stop it…

"BEN!" she cried out and she was about to use her magic on the laser gun but something happened. He body was blown back and she landed right on her back a few feet away. Vligax looked at her and smiled cruelly and said to her:

"Foolish child! My laser gun is magic proof! Nothing can stop my plan from destroying you foolish cousin!" and gave his attention back to gun again, about to fire. Gwen had to think fast… if not, then Ben would be a goner… she tried using her magic to pick up Ben and put him somewhere safe. Even though it was dangerous and wouldn't help much… she pointed her hand at Ben but nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing…

_'My magic!'_ she thought_ 'what happened to my magic?! It's gone!...'_ she looked hopelessly at Ben and at Vilgax. She made a decision. She was going to push Ben out of the way. Even though he would still be next to the beam and it still might kill him, she would do it. That way both of them could be happy. They could be together… even if it was in the after life… Vilgax was about to power up the gun. The laser was about to fire… she began to run towards Ben. And then, a huge green beam of light has come out of the gun and it has hit Ben with a big explosion…

"BEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!!!!!!!!" cried out Gwen as she has been blown into the air and landed on the ground with a thud. She has blacked out for a few seconds. Once awake, there was still a fire where Ben used to be and Vilgax has disappeared… he must have died from his own gun fire… she sat up and looked at the fire with smoke where Ben has stood mere moments ago…

"BEN!" she cried out and began run towards where he has stood earlier. Once there she called out into the smoke:

"BEN!"

Nobody answered. She tried again.

"BEN! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Gwen still didn't hear anyone answer her call… the fires were now out and all that was left was smoke. She walked into the smoke and saw something horrifying. It was parts from Ben's body… and then she saw his shirt and a part of his pants… that was all that was left from him. She dropped to her knees and began to weep… she never cried like that before… she felt like her soul and heart had been ripped out. She felt heartbroken but in a way, empty inside… she continued to cry uncontrollably as she saw something sticking out of Ben's pants. It was a piece of paper. She took it out and opened it. It was poem. It read:

_Dear Gwen,_

_I know you might eject me, but I love you._

_I love you so much and I hope you love me too…_

_I just hope I will be enough for you…_

_I'm in love with you even though it's a taboo and I don't care it is too…_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before because I would be scared to do so as much as you would be too…_

_I love you more than cousin love and much more too…_

_I know I always say I hate you while I actually love you…_

_I know I like to fight you but I don't and I actually really like you and actually love you…_

_I always fight you because I'm in love with you but afraid to tell you…_

_I know you will probably deny me if and when you give you this poem…_

_But if you do accept me I just hope I'll be enough for you becauseI love you…_

_I love you so much Gwen and I hope you love me back… not only as a cousin of course…_

_I love you Gwen…_

_Your cousin,_

_Ben Tennyson…_

_Date: November 20__th__ 2006 (meaning two years ago… [this fic is happening during the year of 2008])_

Gwen saw a dry spot of wetness and a trace of salt on it. Ben has cried on his note. A note he had carried in his pants AND heart for two years. And this was only a note. Who knows how long he had loved her? But then she remembered. He said he had always loved her…_ always…_ his voice, a happy and reassuring one echoed in her head as she began to cry again with an ocean of emotion and ocean of sorrow and loss…

Ben has died… he has literally disintegrated… and Gwen wanted to diew with him… she has lost the love her life and now saw he had written a poem for her. But it was now to late to thank him… he's gone… and she can't kiss him and thank him for the beautiful poem he had written for her… and she hated it… she kissed the piece of paper softly as she embraced his shirt and continued to cry like she had lost someone so very dear to her heart and soul… she wanted to die. She wanted to be with the love of her life… even if it was in the after life… but she couldn't… she had to go back to Earth and tell Max and their parents what happened… and she hated that… Gwen continued to cry with her eyes soaked with tears as she felt her heart and soul had been ripped open as she continued to hug what was left of the shirt of the boy she loved so much…a boy who happened to be her cousin and was no longer with her… a bot who happened to be her ten year old cousin she fell in love with…

she hoped he was in a better place now… and indeed he was…

Oh no… Ben has died… how will Gwen cope with this fact? How will she even begin to cope with the mourning of her so beloved cousin? How is she gonna tell Max and their parents? How is she gonna live he life without her cousin she fell so in love with?...

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3 Dead or alive?

Chapter 3 Dead or alive?

Gwen was still sitting beside what was left of her cousin… weeping… she wanted to die with him. Even if she would be with him in the afterlife… the main thing is… that she will be with him… _yeah…_

Gwen was still crying softly when she had an idea. She took her spell book and looked for a spell of bringing people back from the dead. Her heart leaped when she found one. It was the only one in the book. She read the instructions, but her heart missed a beat when she read one of the sentences… it said that the spell is very dangerous… it takes a sacrifice once done. The person doing the spell could end up in a coma or even die. Gwen has decided to revive Ben despite the risk. Even if it would kill her. She thought that living without Ben isn't worth it. And if it didn't kill her, then she would be with boy she loves… the same boy she fell in love with… the same boy… who happiness to e her cousin…

Gwen straightened her back pointed her hand at what was left at Ben clothes and began to say the magic words repeatedly…

Ben's clothes were now getting more intact… there was a whirlpool of blue wind around Ben's clothes as a air like body appeared in them… Gwen was struggling to stay awake and her hand was shaking… the air like body was beginning to look more and more solid, until it finally became fully solid an all that was left was his soul. It said in the book. That in order to bring the person's soul back to its body is by kissing him/her on the lips… and Gwen really wanted to do it… she walked towards him, bent down and laid a soft kiss on his lips with tears in her eyes. Tears from the loss of her cousin, but also tears of excitement of bringing him back. But the real reason she was crying was, crying from fear. Fear of what's gonna happen to her… she detached her lips from his and looked at him sadly. Suddenly his and Gwen's whole body started to glow in blue. But the difference was, that Ben was being brought back to life and Gwen was losing her life… the same life she wished she could have spent with her beloved cousin she fell in love with… she was crying out in pain, then she fell on Ben's chest, and his poem and her spell book fell out of her hands and she was not moving…

Ben's eyes were beginning to open… he found himself in his grandfather's RV…

"_What?... what happened?" _He thought

_Was all of this a dream?..." _he asked himself…

He looked around himself… he was lying in the bunk beds in the RV… he saw Gwen sitting in the table in front of him, crying softly was reading a wrinkled piece of paper…

_'Gwen…" _he whispered…

Gwen looked up and saw her cousin was alive and cried out with eyes full of tears as more began to pure out…

"BEN!' she ran over and hugged him and cried uncontrollably into his warm, loving and comforting shoulder…

She was sobbing like a little girl… she never felt so emotional in her entire life… _never…_

She moved her right arm from his back to his neck while hugging him, as she did the same with her other arm she was still sobbing…

_"Oh Gwen…" _whispered Ben was much sorry or sympathy for his cousin… he kissed her orange hair…

Gwen finally managed to say

"I…I'm so glad you're okaahhaay Ben…" she sobbed…

'I thought you left me forever…' she cried into his shoulder…"

'But why would I leave you Gwen? I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. Why would I want to leave you?..." asked Ben…

"I thought you were gone forever… I thought you were dead…"

'Don't worry Gwen. I'm not dead… in fact, if were dead then I couldn't do _this…_" he whispered the last word as he lowered his head and brought his lips close to Gwen's… when they finally met, they felt the most wonderful feeling in the world… the felt love, the felt passion, the felt warmth, the felt a fuzzy tickling feeling go around in them… they felt… whole… they felt complete and that no one could separate them from each other and from their love for each other… their heart beat was accelerating… their palms were beginning to sweat… and their faces were blushing hard… their kiss was now turning from a very passionate kiss to a French one and then to a make out session… when they desperately had to breathe, their mouths separated and looked at each other's eyes… Gwen closed hers and embraced her cousin and said to him

"I love you so much Ben… now we can be together forever…"

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too… and don't worry. We will be together forever… _I promise… don't worry…_" he whispered to her and kissed her head

They were both sitting there hugging each other with their eyes closed…

Ben then pulled Gwen towards him and laid her beside him in bed…

He had his arm around Gwen's shoulder while she had hers around his chest… they were hugging each other in bed… Ben kissed her on her hair as she kissed him on both cheeks and on the lips… they got back to hugging each other as the sun outside began to go down…

Just a few minutes after sunset a Cupid showed up and looked at the sleeping couple. He took one of his air like arrows and shot it right towards Ben and Gwen's chests where their heart were. 9Gwen was sleeping on top of Ben) then their faces moved slightly but without moving the rest of their bodies so that their lips were right next to each other and were just one or two centimeters apart… the cupid shot another love like arrow with it pink hearted head and shot it towards ben and Gwen's lips. And it hi right between them… Ben and Gwen kissed each other in their sleep and kissed the arrow at the same time. Little did they know that their chests in the part where their heart was touched as well… and it was at the same time they kissed…

They both began to glow in pink and so did the cupid. Once the glow was gone the cupid flew towards Ben and Gwen and laid a kiss on their cheeks and then disappeared…

Ben and Gwen would grow up to be a very happy couple and would eventually get married and give birth to a cute little girl named Lilly…

And all lived happily ever after…

_The End…_

Well what do you think? pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews n your way out...

Thank you…

Ps. I'm sorry for the long update. I guess I had writer's block and I wanted to write other stories too. So I guess that's why I did it…

Please review.

Thanks again…


End file.
